eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Strategy Lore Les Fleur du Mal What is love? Flora once saw in a book that love begins with deceiving others and ends with deceiving yourself. Cynical. She scoffed. She used to believe so much in love, even though every male who saw that face of hers...as well as her body...thought that she was a wild little girl. The grass grew tall on the graves of any male who dared to comment on Flora's looking. Perhaps it's inconsistent with her vase--like appearance, but Flora was "originally" a true genius of light magic. Incredible magical talent was detected in her as soon as she was born. Her tutor once predicted that she would certainly become a great master before the age of twenty, and the majority of her life before she turned twenty was limited to magical study. However, after her tutor left to travel somewhere else, Flora felt that her magical development had hit a bottleneck, leaving her restless. Once, a young suitor stormed into her heart. The man called himself Sotanath. He was young and handsome with burning eyes, but his pale face made him look somewhat gloomy. Initially, she ignored him, until she discovered that Sotanath actually had a talent for magic equal to her own. He was able to perceive and to provide sharp and incisive comments for every little magical gesture she made. Thanks to the gods, they spent some wonderful times together. After the midnight sweetness passed, they promised to each other to penetrate the ultimate secrets of magic and be together until the end of time. He stroked her hair and thoughtfully told her that the origins of magic were all one and the same. He said that practicing "the other side" of magic should not be abandoned because of the supposed distinction between good and evil. She was also able to improve her methodology with him--she practiced "the other side" of magic and accepted his guidance. Her magical talent appeared to become many times more powerful. She could feel herself become stronger every moment, like a sail filled with wind on the seaside. Flora was ecstatic. If Sotanath had not come by her side, she would have never known that her constitution was not only suited for light magic. As a natural dark magic master, her former practicing of light magic actually merely suppressed the dark blood in her body. One evening, Flora discovered a beautiful rose beside her pillow. Its bud was half open, and the thorns on its stem had been plucked carefully. She smiled and picked up the card next to the flower. My Dear Lady, The flower is yours now. A nocturne will follow. As for the love poem...please let me write one for you once I am filled with inspiration. Yours, S. She held up the flower to her cheeks and lips to feel its fragrance. Yet she failed to notice that the rose was turning a deep black at her lips. Things were originally wonderful, just like the sunlight of Riverdale--a place the bards of Etryna referred to as the "Immortal Glory". The poems praising it could fill an entire room in a library--until the city was slaughtered in one night by the legions of darkness. In her dream, Flora sensed her appearance was horrifying, face and body covered with blood -- the blood of others. There was a pounding at her door. The people outside were bearing torches and shouting "Capture the black witch!" Sotanath betrayed her. He took advantage of Flora's anger and confusion when she discovered her tutor had deceived her to enchant her mind, using her hands to kill her tutor--a master of light magic renowned throughout Etryna. Innocence is a fortress of security, protecting people from knowing the darkness and ugliness of the world. However, she now understood its pain, terror, and costs. Sotanath crushed her pure heart and tossed it into the abyss without a care. After awakening, Flora was filled with regret. She burned her white robe and went into seclusion in the swamps to research deadly potions. She made an oath herself that even if she had to go through hell, she would hunt down and kill that devil in the end. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Dark